Death Wish
by XxA27xX
Summary: AU!SHERLOLLY - Sherlock Holmes é enviado para a segunda guerra mundial.


**Inglaterra, 1939. **

_ Por mais quanto tempo você ficará por lá, meu bem? _ Molly perguntou agarrada ao telefone.

_ Ainda não sabemos, amor. Eu entrarei em contato assim que eu puder, te mandarei cartas se precisar... _ Sherlock respondeu sorrindo. Suas mãos apertavam seu kep com força, deixando seus dedos brancos.

Ele tinha raiva. Raiva de ter sido enviado para uma guerra na qual ele não queria fazer parte. Ele preferia estar com a noiva em casa, planejando sua família, escolhendo nome dos filhos e trabalhando na ferramentaria com Watson. Pedir sua vida normal de volta parecia muito na situação que estava.

A Alemanha estava dominando tudo que encontrava pela frente, mas quando controlou a Polônia eles foram carregados em caminhões e navios, levados para desertos, para lugares de extrema pobreza. Eram treinados para matar todo e qualquer inimigo. Com rifles, armas, tanques, metralhadoras, até um pedaço de pau se fosse preciso. A regra era clara: derrubar o terceiro Reich.

_ Está bem, me mantenha informada, Sherlock! Meu amor, eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Mary e John mandam lembranças.

_ Oh! Mande lembranças aos dois, diga a Watson que ele tem sorte por ter essa maldita perna manca! _ os dois riram _ Tento voltar pra casa em breve.

_ E vivo. _ ela interrompeu.

_ E vivo _ ele concordou.

Depois de desligado o telefone, Sherlock Holmes, um soldado da II Guerra Mundial foi colocado em uma missão que seria a sua última.

* * *

><p>_ Mary! Mary! _ Molly gritava enquanto secava as mãos em um pano de prato. _ Atenda a porta, sim? Eu estou ocupada! _ ela não ouviu resposta alguma.<p>

Bufando, ela deixou o pano de prato em cima da pia e marchou em direção ao hall de entrada.

_ Senhorita Hooper? _ um homem de bigode e farda disse na porta, com um envelope e um lenço sujo de sangue.

Seu olhar se dividia entre o lenço ensaguentado e o homem em sua frente.

_ Senhorita Hooper? _ ele repetiu.

_ Sim, sim. Sou eu. _ Molly finalmente conseguiu responder, imediatamente ela sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

_ O senhor Holmes foi um grande homem. Morreu em combate lutando por sua pátria, ele morreu como um verdadeiro herói, senhorita Hooper.

Ele entregou o envelope que provavelmente continha as coisas pessoais de Sherlock e a seu lenço.

Molly começou a chorar descontroladamente, as lágrimas escorriam e ela soluçava alto.

_ Senhor Holmes será enterrado com uma medalha, a família dele está cuidando desses detalhes, segundo eles. Eu sinto muito. _ ele afagou seu ombro e deu as costas, provavelmente indo dar a mesma notícia a outras famílias.

Com a porta fechada, ela pode se ajoelhar, gritando em plenos pulmões.

_ Por que você fez isso?! Ele era um homem bom! Ele era um homem bom, meu Deus! Você não tinha o direito de o ter tirado de mim, você não tem esse direito! Sherlock, seu idiota! Meu amor, você não pode ter me deixado... _ sua fala era interrompida pelos soluços e gritos de dor. Molly nunca tinha sentido alguma dor como aquela, ela desejava estar morta como ele. Era melhor morrer do que viver uma vida sem Sherlock.

A mulher agarrou-se ao lenço e chorou o resto do dia, sofrendo pela morte do homem que mais amou no mundo, chorando pelo homem que lhe prometeu uma vida boa, digna, com filhos e uma casa linda. O homem que prometeu voltar da guerra e se casar com ela, lhe dar seu sobrenome. Esse homem agora estava morto. Morreu no meio do caos, no meio de tristeza e dor.

O pensamento de Sherlock tendo uma morte dolorosa parecia injusta e quase impossível de aguentar.

Quando Watson e Mary souberam da notícia, o sentimento de perda imensurável se espalhou pela pequena vizinhança onde moravam. Watson não quis comer por três dias.

No dia do enterro, os poucos amigos de Sherlock e sua família estavam presentes, enterrando no cemitério o caixão de madeira pobre, mas com enfeites de ferro feitos por John com o maior amor do mundo. Poucos oficiais estavam presentes, a Inglaterra tinha entrado a pouco na guerra e muitos ainda estavam em campo. Tiros foram dados, orações foram feitas e Sherlock Holmes foi enterrado no cemitério ao lado de seus avós.

A garoa caia sobre a cabeça de Molly enquanto as outras pessoas voltavam para as suas casas, prontas para guardar suas roupas fúnebres e tomar um bom chá quente. Mas não Molly. Ela estava tão emergida nos seus pensamentos que apenas com um toque em seu ombro que ela percebeu que mais uma pessoa estava com ela.

_ Me desculpe interrompe-la, senhorita Hooper. Meu nome é James Moriarty, fui um grande amigo de Sherlock em guerra. _ ela olhou para Moriarty, ele tinha os olhos vermelhos do choro e a mão esquerda faltando. _ Meus pêsames.

Ela apenas assentiu e começou a chorar mais uma vez.

No final do dia, ambos estavam encharcados da fina chuva e Molly aceitou ser levada até em casa por James, que parecia sentir a falta do amigo que conheceu em tremenda situação.

Perto da capela, Mortiarty pegou um guarda-chuva e tentou abrir, porém com uma mão faltando as coisas ficavam mais complicadas. Enquanto ele chacoalhava o objeto, Molly foi até ele e o ajudou, abriu o guarda-chuva e arregalou os olhos quando no bracelete de ouro do rapaz ela viu brilhar a inconfundível imagem da suástica.


End file.
